Wild Ride
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is time for Zam to get his license now he wants to take Hemme-Rysse on a ride of her life but things happen thanks to Zelda will the survive read and fine out.


Setting 1 Irken DMV

Skoodge was preparing his papers for the next Irken to take the spaceship training test to try and see if they could piolet a voot cruiser or go home a looser. Then his next testy arrived.

-Skoodge- Hello applicant are you ready to win or fail your test I know I am ready to test you and… Zam?

-Zam- Hey Uncle surprised to see me I see.

-Skoodge- I sure am. Did not know you would be taking the test today how long have you been studying?

-Zam- Well enough to know that I am going to pass this test with flying colors pun intended now let's get started. First buckle seat belt turn on the ship and blast off. (They blasted off very fast.)

-Skoodge- Wow might be a little too fast and… Epp Meteors

-Zam- Not on my watch. (He maneuvered threw the meteors like a prow. Then there was another driver that was going very slow. The ship went this way and that way to block off Zam continuing at a faster pass and instead of honking at the driver Zam simply went under the voot cruiser and drove off. Then it was time for the final portion of the track parking which Zam did a great job at.)

-Skoodge- I am impressed Zam and I pass you.

-Zam- Yes as if there was ever any dought. Thanks Uncle. (He hugged Skoodge ran off to get his picture taken then home to show his parents.) Mom Dad EVERYBODY look what I did look what I did. (He held up his license.)

-Zim- Oh Zam I knew you could do it after all you are our son.

-Julie- Impressive passing your test on your first try. All that training your father and I did with you payed off.

-Zam- Yep it sure did now I am one step closer to becoming a scientist.

-Zim- A what?

-Zam- I thought long and hard about what I want to be to help the empire and I decided I want to invent and create tools for the empire to better our chances of keeping our rain through out the galaxy.

-Julie- Oh Zam that is a wonderful idea. You will have to start school soon, but I know you can do it. (She said hugging her son.)

-Zam- Dad what do you think?

-Zim- I think that you have made a good decision I have stumbled over your inventions more times then I can count and now you can make even better ones. That will show the universe what you are cable of. (Zam ran over and hugged his father.)

-Zam-Thanks dad.

-Diva- You will do a wonderful job kid.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Zam- Thanks guys I know I can. And now I need to go tell Amethyst and Kierra the wonderful news.

-Zim- Take my voot cruiser Zam you have earned it. (He threw him the keys and Zam ran off really fast so fast that he bumped into Zelda.)

-Zam- Uff oh I am so sorry Zelda what on Irk are you doing here?

-Zelda- I am here to see you Zam. (She said as he helped her up. Then she saw the license on the floor.) Oh, wow Zam you got your license good job. I knew you could do it. (She hugged him.)

-Zam- Thanks Zelda.

-Zelda- We must go celebrate.

-Zam- Sorry Zeld,a but I have to go tell my sister about my success. She is on the New Jersey so I have to hurry.

-Zelda- I will go with you.

-Zam- No no I have to do this alone so see you. (He ran off.)

-Zelda- Alone very suspicious.

-Zam- Good I gave her the slip now on to Ardis. (He got in the Voot Cruiser set the condense and was about to leave when Gir popped out of the back seat.)

-Gir- HI LITTEST MASTER!

-Zam- Gir don't do that. What on Irk are you doing in here?

-Gir- I don't know.

-Zam- Well you can't come with me I have to get going and… (Just then while trying to get Gir to leave a button was pushed and the two of them flew really fast into space.) Ahh!

-Gir- Wee! (They flew so fast until they hit a sign.)

-Zam- Ugh what did we hit? Oh man we ruined the Ardissian sign. This is not good. Gir why did you push the light speed button?

-Gir- Aw I get blamed for everything.

-Zam- Well it is too late to take you back home. I guess you will have to wait in the ship till I get back.

-Gir- Aw can't I come?

-Zam- No you may not stay here Zam commands you. (He locked Gir in and ran off.)

-Zelda- Hahaha hacking into the ship was more fun then I thought it would be. Now we shall see what was so important that he had to leave in such a rush. (She said from inside the trunk of the ship. She was using a spy drone to spy on Zam and his progress threw out the city.)

-Zam- Alright well I am sure that will be the last complications I run into the great Zam never fails at what he sets out to do and…. (He bumped into someone with a big head.) Uff I spoke too soon.

-Mem- Zam what are you doing here?

-Zam- The better question is what are you doing here human filth. (He said brushing himself off.)

-Mem- Me and Thistle came her to see Faith of course. What are you doing here?

-Zam- Nothing that concerns you big headed one. I can go where ever I want after all Ardis is a free planet.

-Mem- My heads not bit and I know that Ardis is free but still you seem very suspicious and in a big hurry.

-Zam- You are too paranoid for your own good stink beat. (He starts to leave.)

-Mem- Wait Zam I have to ask you a question. You would say that you and I are frenemies right?

-Zam- Well dah it is genetic sort of what is your point?

-Mem- Well I really like Faith and I want us to go far, but I think that Murry does not really like me.

-Zam- He is still a hatchling Memregard give him time to see that you have uh some earth qualities that are not so bad. After all Faith likes you and that is a good thing, she deserves someone good in her life after the whole Kiero thing. Now if you will excuse me human, I must be off.

-Mem- Thanks Zam that was actually helpful.

-Zam- Uw I helped the big headed human that was unexpected and…

-Hemme-Rysse- Hi Zam.

-Zam- Ahh oh Hemme-Rysse it is just you don't sneak up on me like that and. (He hugged her.) I missed you.

-Hemme-Rysse- Thanks Zam I missed you too. So, what are you doing here and I saw what you did for Mem that was sweet of you.

-Zam- Well you know I am amazing, and I came here because it has been 2 months since you were hatched so it is time for you to reveal yourself to everybody so come on. (He tried to grab her hand, but she flew out of reach.) What are you doing I am still short you know much to my hatred?

-Hemme-Rysse- I know, but Zam I don't know if I am ready.

-Zam- But Hemme-Rysse you promised, and your family needs to see you.

-Hemme-Rysse- I know but what if they are mad that I stayed hidden for so long.

-Zam- You never know until you try.

-Hemme-Rysse- That does not help.

-Zam- Hmm well how about this you come with me on a ride in the voot cruiser after that you can decide if you want to reveal yourself or wait another month at least.

-Hemme-Rysse- First of all I am proud you got your license and second it would be nice to get off this planet for a while. Ok I will come.

-Zam- Yeah. (He took her hand and they ran back to the ship.)

-Zelda- Uw I think I am going to be sick. I was afraid that he might have come here to see that devil well this will not end well if I have something to say about it.

-Zam- Madam your chariot awaits.

-Hemme-Rysse- Thank you kind sir. (She was about to get in when Gir appeared.)

-Gir- HI FIREFLY!

-Hemme-Rysse- Ahh um Zam who is that?

-Zam- Oh that is my dad's SIR Unit he stowed away.

-Hemme-Rysse- Oh well he seems ahh energetic.

-Zam- Don't worry I promise he won't cause too much trouble. (The two of them got into the cruiser.) Ok safety first. (He put on her seat belt and started the cruiser then it went really fast curtesy of Zelda.) Ahh!

-Hemme-Rysse- AHH!

-Gir- WEE!

-Zam- Hang on Hemme-Rysse. (He tried to get better control, but they went into a meteor shower none the less. So Zam shot at the shower making them explode like fireworks.)

-Hemme-Rysse- Uw that is kind of pretty actually.

-Zam- Really well then let's destroyed more of them. (He shot more of the meteors. Then they flew near a shooting star. Unfortunately to window opened and they were exposed to the Icey tail of the start but Zam and Hemme-Rysse had helmets thanks to her wings and his pack. So they felt the cold on their arms but not their head.)

-Hemme-Rysse- Uw it is like snow I only read about that.

-Zam- Lets go fast and catch up to it. (They did just that they were so close to the start that their eyes shown with the star in it.)

-Gir- Pretty.

-Zelda- Not for long. (She jettisoned them into a warp whole.)

-Zam- Wow (Their window was back up, but they went all over like a roller coaster.)

-Hemme-Rysse- Ahh! Tell me when it is over.

-Zam- No Hemme-Rysse look. (She saw all of the beautiful colors in the whole and was less afraid.)

-Gir- A WHOLE NEW WORLD FOR YOU AND ME!

-Zam- (The two of them blushed as they came out of the whole and Zelda hit her head against the wall in frustration.)

Setting 2 The New Jersey

-Zam- Well here we are.

-Hemme-Rysse- Where are we?

-Zam- We are at the New Jersey my sister is here and I wanted to tell her my plans for the future. You can come if you want.

-Hemme-Rysse- I would love to see your sister, but remember we have to be carful.

-Zam- But, of course just lets me get Gir ready and… (He had just put a leash on Gir because he is still an out of control robot even without being in a dog suit just then Zelda made the dronelight up and Gir ran after it with Zam holding on to the leash.) AHH GIR STOP DESIST I AM YOU MASTER HULT!

-Hemme-Rysse- Zam come back!

-Zelda- Hahaha now things are getting interesting!

-Zam- Ahh! Ufh ok that is it if I hit one more wall, I am going to lose it. Gir what exactly where you chasing?

-Gir- Shying thing. (He pointed at where the drone was, but it was invisible.)

-Zam- I don't see anything.

-Hemme-Rysse- Zam are you ok.

-Zam- I think so add…

-Purple Tenticle- Ahim what are you three doing in here we were in the middle of a very important meeting and…

-Red Seaweed- Zam why is an Ardissian hatchling with you?

-Zam- Well she ah…

-Red Seaweed- That is not just any Ardissian hatchling it is Hoo-Lan and Krepta's you can tell because she is part human.

-Purple Tentacle- But, I thought she was not hatched yet. Huh Zam did you steal her?

-Zam- No I would never.

-Red Seaweed- I knew his family was rotton.

-Hemme-Rysse- No I chose to hide from my parents, but that does not mean that Zam stole me.

-Purple Tentacle- Probably because of his bad influence. We should tell Hoo-Lan right away.

-Hemme-Rysse- No you have got it all wrong come on Zam we have to get out of here. (He grabbed him and Gir and they ran out back to the Voot Cruiser.)

-Zam- Woo that was close Hemme-Rysse are you ok?

-Hemme-Rysse- No Zam you were almost arrested because of me. See I knew something bad might happen.

-Zam- No Hemme-Rysse it was not your fault it was Gir, pulse the council has always had a stick up their butt

-Hemme-Rysse- Hahah that is kind of funny, but I don't want you to get hurt. And you did.

-Zam- What me getting thrown against the wall that happens all the time trust me this is normal for me. Honestly, I have had a great day and Hemme-Rysse there is something I want to ask you.

-Hemme-Rysse- What? (He was about to say something when Hemme-Rysse was ejected from her seat and flung into another room.)

-Zam- Hemme-Rysse No!

-Hemme-Rysse- AHH! (She went into Amethyst room and pulled off one of her glove as she was sleeping then she landed in Amethyst draw.) What where am I what just happened?

-Amethyst- (She woke up screaming.) Ahh!

-Shadow- (He and Kierra ran into the room.) Amethyst what happened are you ok.

-Amethyst- Shadow I just had a terrible dream Esquire was back and he turned me against you.

-Shadow- Oh calm down that won't happen (He said putting her un-gloved hand to his cheek.) I would never let him have you even if he was still alive, I promise.

-Kierra- Ah master…

-Amethyst- What is it Kierra?

-Zam- Amethyst where is your glove.

-Amethyst- Ahh! No this can't be I… (Just then she fainted into the bed.)

-Shadow- Amethyst Amethyst oh no Kierra call Meena.

Setting 3 Hours later

-Meena- There she is you ok Amethyst?

-Amethyst- I think so what happened?

-Meena- Well Amethyst to be frank you are with smeets and…

-Amethyst- Wait no I can't be…

-Hemme-Rysse- I am so sorry Amethyst this is all my fault I pulled off your glove when I was ejected from the ship.

-Zam- No Amethyst it is mine I brought Hemme-Rysse here to see you and I wanted to tell you my good news. I want to be a scientist and I got my license but now that seems insignificant. Dad will be so angry.

-Shadow- No he won't he wants grand-smeets doesn't he?

-Amethyst- Well yes, but not so close to the wedding we still have to worry about Zam's vision.

-Kierra- Master you have to tell him.

-Amethyst- I want to, but I don't want Hemme-Rysse or Zam to get into trouble.

-Meena- Amethyst pregnancy takes a while you could always just tell him that you got pregnant on the week before and you wanted to surprise him.

-Amethyst- I guess that could work but I told him no more secrets. So, I am going to tell him on the day of the wedding I don't want him to get mad. I will take him to the side and tell him everything.

-Zam- You will tell him everything?

-Amethyst- Just that I am pregnant not how.

-Zam- Thanks sis. (They hugged.)

-Amethyst- So Hemme-Rysse are you ready to go meet your family.

-Hemme-Rysse- Well I ah… What if they don't like me.

-Zam- How could they not like you. You are amazing and I like you a lot in fact um before you were ejected I was wanting to ask will you be my girlfriend.

-Hoo-Lan- Aww this is so cute.

-Zam/Hemme-Rysse- Dad/ Hoo-Lan what are you doing here?

-Hoo-Lan- I was here for the meeting and over heard the proposal so what do you say Hemme-Rysse.

-Hemme-Rysse- You mean you are not mad?

-Hoo-Lan- Mad how could I be mad you were trying to explore the galaxy just like your father I love it. (He hugged her.)

-Peter- Hoo-Lan where did you go I… Huh is that?

-Hoo-Lan- Krepta meet your daughter.

-Peter- Oh I was so worried about you. When Hoo-Lan told me that your egg was too cold I thought… (He hugged her.) Girls Murry I found them. (They came in.)

-Faith- Mem was right you were up to something Zam and I am glad this was it. (She hugged her sister.)

-Hope- Aww she is so cute.

-Murry- Sissy mine. (He hugged her.)

-Peter- Aww…

-Zam- See told you they would be ok… (She kissed him on the cheek.)

-Hemme-Rysse- Aww Zam thank you so much and of course I will be your girlfriend.

-Peter- Wait what?

-Hoo-Lan- Now now Krepta let them have this.

-Peter- But, this is pay back for what I said about Mem and Faith isn't it?

-Hoo-Lan- Maybe.

-Shadow- Amethyst are you going to be ok.

-Amethyst- I think so I just hope that they will be. (She said putting her hand to her stomach.)

-Zelda- You may have won this round daemon but I will win the war and Amethyst you have every right to be worried because my brother will soon know what you are hiding Hahahahaha!


End file.
